worldofwar_htiffandomcom-20200214-history
HTIF Account
A HTIF Account is an account needed to play all games made by Harder Than It Finx. Each player can have (and will only need) one account; UAV Accounts, or sockpuppets, will be terminated, and once you make your account, you can play any game you validate with a code or an online transaction. Creating An Account Firstly, you need to go to the official website of HTIF or any of its games. Next, go to Create An Account. You will be asked to enter details, like: *Username - What you use to login, and what others will see. *Password - The secret login phrase or word (qwerty is a weak password, while kr3FtJU0p%}; is a strong one, if you can remember it). *Email - If you forget your password, HTIF will send a reset link to the given email. *Date of Birth - To do with the age rating of games. *Captcha - This is to prove you are a human and not a spyder, a type of bot. When you click Confirm, a message will be sent to your email address. Click the Confirm button there and your account is created. Using An Account To login, you need to go to the HTIF official website or that of any of its games, click login, and enter the username and password. Changing Details You can change any of your account details, but email confirmation is required, the date of birth can only be changed every 182 days and 15 hours, and the username can only be changed every month. Playing Games In order to play a game, you must either buy it online, or redeem a one-use code that is supplied inside the box of a game. However, there are exceptions; Stick World and similar minor games are free to play for anyone with a HTIF Account, while some games may only be bought at retail for security reasons. As long as you are logged in for every session on every console/computer, you may download each game on one of each platform.. Disabling An Account Your account can be disabled at any time, with your permission only. Unlike deleting an account, disabling one isn't permament; you can re-enable it at any time, in excatly the same state as it was in just before you disabled it. You must first request HTIF for your account to be disabled with a form, and include why you want it to. Disabling an account is effective when you feel like you won't play HTIF for a long time, but you will play it sometime in the future. What It Does *Freeze Your Account - You will not collect daily bonuses, gain or lose money or stats on any games, or your position on leaderboards. Also, streaks, things you do every period of time, cannot be broken on a disabled account until it is re-enabled. (Example: You get a daily visit streak on World of War. You disable your account because a console was unavailable. After buying a computer, you re-enable your account, and your visit streak will only be broken at the end of that day.) *Strike Your Login - Your password becomes a bunch of random characters, and a second password will be added. The login won't ask you for any second passwords, thus making login impossible. *Mark Your Account As Disabled - Your account will be tagged with a message telling any visitors that you have quit. Also, your space in the "world" will be a sign saying that the account is disabled. What It Does Not Do *Delete Your Account - You can always re-enable your account to find it in a perfectly safe state. *Make The Username Free - The username will still be in use by your account. *Make Your Account Public/For Sale - This will never happen. Ever. Report any users that are giving their account away, for free or for profit. Also, HTIF will never send their list of disabled accounts to the public. However, with HTIF's permission, you may transfer your account to a friend. This act may only be done once every 4 months, however. Category:Important Page